Every Little Thing I Do
by Megara1
Summary: Summary : Sara is attacked by a suspect and the team discover a secret relationship. WarrickSara


Every Little Thing I Do.

Rating : K

Set during season 5, no spoilers

Summary : Sara is attacked by a suspect and the team discover a secret relationship.( Warrick/Sara )

NB : It's my first short Sara/Warrick story. For the title I use the song of Laura Pausini during that story…so it explains it ( It's from her English album Surrender )!

Hope you will enjoy it, it's fluff but I lovewritting and reading fluff stories !

Thanks to my wonderful beta-reader **lemonjelly** who did an excellent job !

Sara had been just attack by a suspect she wanted to question about a murder. He gave her a cut on her arm with a knife before being controlled by Brass's men.

Nick and Warrick were a few kilometers from Sara; they were going the rich district of Las Vegas, there, Catherine, their supervisor, was waiting for them.

Thanks to the radio in their car they heard news of what happened.

"A CSI agent has been wounded at 103 Cannon Street. We require a paramedic." They heard.

"Isn't that where Sara is?" asked Nick

Warrick did immediately a half-turn, turning back and driving in the opposite direction.

"Warrick, it shouldn't be very serious. Catherine is waiting for us"

"Nick, they asked for paramedics. Sara is your best friend, isn't she?"

Nick agreed, surprised by Warrick's behaviour.

At 103 Cannon Street they saw the ambulance and Sara, very pale and having her arm bandaged.

"Sara, how are you?" asked Nick.

Sara tried to smile at him but grimaced.

"It's just a small cut to my arm. Nothing to worry about. But what are you doing here?"

"We heard the call, and Warrick wanted to check on you"

Warrick put his hand over Sara's and Sara saw how much he was worried.

"I'm fine, I promise. It's just I couldn't do nothing."

While Nick noticed the burning chemistry between them, the suspect broke free from on of the policemen and made for Sara, threatening.

"Hey!" yelled Brass to hem.

Warrick stood between the man and Sara, sending his fist right into the suspect's face which made him spread out in the ground.

"Guy, are you a fool? You want to have more years in jail?"

"That whore has no right to could come to my house and arrest me"

"Say that again," challenged Warrick taking the collar of his shirt.

"Warrick, please keep cool" said Nick trying to separate the man and Warrick.

Brass asked for two of his men to take the man away from Sara, but especially away from Warrick.

Warrick was visibly so furious that Sara stood up and put her hand on his arm.

"That guy isn't worth it. I have all the evidence for putting him in jail."

"Good" answered Warrick, cooling down.

Then Nick received a phone call from Catherine. He quickly explained to her what had happened with Sara and promised to be over there in a few minutes.

"Go on. Don't worry about me; I'm going to interrogate him with Brass."

"Ok, so we'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast?" asked Nick.

"No, sorry, not this time." Sara blushed, and before Nick asked more questions, she added: "Hurry up; Catherine will be angry if you're late"

They left.

"What was that?" asked Nick in the car.

"What was what?" answered Warrick.

"Your anger, the fact you knocked out a suspect and your burning interaction with Sara"

"I was angry; Brass' men should've stopped him."

"And with Sara?"

"I was worried, so were you."

"Not with me 'Rick, but if you don't want to talk to me fine…but I will discover the truth soon."

Warrick shrugged and turned his attention back to the road.

One month after Sara's attack, when Nick noticed all the tender gestures between Warrick and Sara, he asked himself if finally they were a couple.

At the annual party of CSI department he had his answer.

The party went very well, even Grissom was there. The only people missing were Warrick and Sara.

"But I saw Sara that morning and she said she would be here," said Greg disappointed.

"Same thing for Warrick, he wouldn't want to miss the only party we have here." answered Nick.

A floor above the party, Sara and Warrick kissed in the cloakroom, surrounded by blackness.

"We'll be late," whispered Sara between two blowing kisses.

"I don't want to go!" exclaimed Warrick

"Me neither, but our absences will be suspicious: I told Greg I'd be there."

"And I Nick, he was so suspicious…"

Sara tore away from Warrick's lips and turned the lights on. She looked at her clothes: a black skirt and a silk red shirt; then to her hairstyle and then put some red lipstick.

"I forgot to tell you how beautiful you are," said Warrick looking at her.

"Thanks. I think your eyes and your hands said it!" replied Sara smiling. "Let's go."

Warrick agreed and they arrived at the party a few seconds later.

"Sara, you are beautiful!" exclaimed Greg.

"Thanks Greg, you look good, too. Sorry for being late, you know, I wanted to be pretty"

Nick looked at Sara and then at Warrick.

"And you, Warrick, what is your excuse?"

"Traffic jam," answered W smoothing, without want, his trousers.

"They did a great party, food, music and even a beautiful piano," said Sara looking at the place.

Warrick followed her glance.

"Warrick, you should go to play a piece," suggested Sara.

"How do you know he plays piano?" asked Catherine surprised.

"We talked about it, and almost everybody knows it, besides the day shift."

"Sara, do you want to sing with me? With your voice it will be better"

Sara reddened, fortunately Greg intervened.

"So I'm not the only one to have heard Sara's beautiful voice; I'm disappointed," muttered Greg. "I would like to have a secret of her for me only"

Sara had a small laugh and followed Warrick toward the piano.

"But what happened between them?" whispered Catherine.

"So you saw it too. During one month I tried to find out more," said Nick. "But now I think I have an idea."

"You believe there's something between them?" asked Greg disappointed.

"Sorry Greggo, but I'm not the only one to see tender gestures between them, secret talk and the complicity. There's DEFINITELY something between them."

Grissom remembered Sara's words: She was right, it was too late now, and he sighed.

During that time Warrick finished his playing to applause. He and Sara chose the song " Every Little Thing I Do " by Laura Pausini.

"Go on" she said. "Shit to all they will think after. We should stop hiding ourselves."

"Agreed."

As Warrick began to play, a silence fell. Sara sang all while looking at him; she offered to him one of her best "Sara smiles" and they looked at each other, avoiding the team's eyes as she continued to sing.

_When you listen to my heart_

_Oh, I like it_

_When you touch me I get_

_So excited_

_And I never thought that I would say_

_I'm blown away and so into_

_Every little thing you do_

_When you look at me that way_

_Oh, it moves me_

_When you take my hand the love_

_Goes right through me_

_And the reason that it feels so good_

_Is because you put your heart into_

_Every little thing you do_

_You're the rhythm in my song_

_You're the switch that turns me on_

_The only place where I belong or want to be with you_

_You're the half that makes me whole_

_The only one who sees my soul_

_Baby it's so real but still I can't believe_

_Every little thing you do to me_

_I like it_

_Even in the night when you're not here with me_

_My sweetest dreams still take me to_

_Every little thing you do_

_Every little thing you do to me_

They were well applauded at the end. They smiled and then a new RNB CD was heard.

"So should we go and see them or should we avoid them?" asked Warrick.

"Let's go and see them"

Sara and Warrick left the scene and went to see their friends.

"Do you want to add something in PARTICULAR?" asked Nick raising his eyebrows.

"It's not the first time I've sung with Warrick." confessed Sara.

"Apart from that?" asked Catherine smiling.

"We've been together for two months," answered Warrick smiling to Sara.

"And no, don't worry, our story is legal: Warrick is not my supervisor, he is not in the same team as me." said Sara. "There are more for than against and finally nothing could stop us from being happy," she concluded kissing Warrick.

"Great!" exclaimed Nick.

"I'm happy for you," said Catherine.

"Yeah, it's good" said Greg a little reluctantly.

Grissom offered them a small smile.

Nobody was surprised when, after some dances, Warrick and Sara left the party.

THE END 

Don't forget to put the little button just after me, you know " Submit a review" ;).

I promise you an other Warrick/Sara fiction soon !


End file.
